Through Red Eyes: OutGifted
by Prince Charming Kyo
Summary: We are different. We are strong. We are on your side. Red Eyed vampires with extraordinary gifts come to visit the Cullen Family. Even armed with visions of the future, impenetrable shields and mind reading abilities, the Cullens are Out-Gifted.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Charming Kyo here. This story is very...um...i run out of words to describe it already. How does Unique sound? perhaps not the first chapter or the second, but you will see. Nevertheless I would call it imaginative. And you can count on a few laughs or gasps at height of tension. I pray you read and just have yourself a good time!

Try your best to keep up with the plot, it might be twisty at times, but every other chatper you'll find it's defined and described to your understanding. :D

* * *

Our OC Characters, let me introduce: *drum roll...*

Colorado Coven

Zaax Nephilim 17 age

Red eyes, black hair, physically very attractive, seemingly distant but very humorous once you know him, tall, Azariel's twin brother.

The ability to read, manipulate, erase, and recreate memories by looking in another's eyes.

Azariel Nephilim 17 age

Red eyes, black long hair, physically very attractive, seemingly very still, but can be violent with her brother, tall, twin sister of Zaax.

Has the ability of inducing absolute obedience by looking in another's eyes.

Naminee Strycnine 17 age

Short, shoulder length blonde hair, serene looking, very open and chipper with the outside world, mate of Matthew (recently turned), when they are alone, that's a different story.

The ability to stop time for a limited period of time in a limited area

Evalyse Quincey 20 age

Long brown hair to waist, loose like a curtain, frames her face prettily. Very quiet and observant, the one making reasonable and responsible decisions, lonely.

The ability to look into the past when she touches an object, but not on people.

Matthew Lestat 19 age

Recently turned, red eyes, can't resist human blood, let alone scent. Naminee is the only one who could distract him from his thirst.

Used to be a super athlete competing in Beijing Olympics, but had a really bad injury and presumed dead, but was saved by Naminee. He is super rich and provides most of the funds for the Colorado clan.

No ability for now

Living in a remote area near the Colorado Mountains in the Northeast

Alright that aside...it's time to get on with the show...

* * *

Through Red Eyes: Out Gifted

Chapter 1

The vampires flew through the mountains with ease, heading steadily south. The sun was beginning to set, the bright rays painting the clouds into a bloody red that reflected in the vampire's equally bloody eyes.

"Not far to the city," Evalyse murmured quietly, she stopped, and placed her hand on a bottle found on the ground, reading its past, its journey with the hikers from the city. She put it back down, and glanced around at the other vampires. They have been travelling for a while now, no humans really travelled too deeply into the mountains, and they haven't fed for a while. Zaax refused to defile their blood by hunting animals, even though at times the thought was tempting.

Zaax nodded now, and turned again, the vampires moved again, their movements a blur. "First thing we do when we get there, we hunt."

"Should we really present ourselves to the Cullens with red eyes?" Azariel, Zaax's twin sister asked.

"I don't see why not. The Cullens are a powerful clan. They don't know much about us though, as much as we know about them, so I doubt the future-seeing vampire will see us coming until we're close enough. Alice I think. Edward won't be reading our minds until he thinks he should check, and in any case, that Bella girl's a vamp just like us now. We're just paying respects to their curious arrival."

"They've got eight vamps, a ton of werewolves and a half vamp on their side." Naminee murmured warily, casting a worried glance at Matthew, who ran with one hand clutching his throat. "There's only five of us, and Matt..."

"I'm fine." He hissed.

"But inexperienced." Zaax reminded him, "Don't worry Naminee, Carlisle is wise, he won't take any chances with what's her name…Nessie? And he will avoid conflict if we come in peace."

"It's really lucky we caught that Volturi witness. This is like a drama." Azariel chimed, "Haven't known this much excitement in over a century, huh Zaax."

"Indeed."

"We're close." Evalyse inhaled deeply, "Hold your breath until we get somewhere safe, Matt."

"I'll try." He growled, "I'm thirsty."

"Naminee?" Zaax asked, and the blonde vampire held on to Matt's hand.

"Stop." Azariel commanded, "Evalyse?"

Evalyse smiled as her eyes zeroed in on a piece of candy wrapper. She extended her pale fingers and touched the piece of trash. "Ooo…nice and fresh, camper family, daddy, mommy, two sons a daughter and two friends. perfect."

"Perimeter secure?" Zaax opened his mouth and inhaled deeply.

"Yep," everyone but Matt echoed in unison, each inhaling the scent to make sure that they were safe.

"Matt." Azariel looked into the newborn vamp's eyes, "Save some for us. You allowed to take two adults or three children understood?"

Matt's lip curled over his teeth in a hiss, "Yes."

"Okay Matt…go all out." Zaax smiled, and the newborn vampire was gone in a flash.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Naminee sighed.

"We have no choice Naminee." Zaax frowned, "He's stronger than all of us, and the scent is overwhelming for him."

"Are we not joining him?" Azariel did a backflip and landed neatly on a nearby branch.

Zaax smiled, "We will join him, dear sister, I simply wanted to give him a head start. I'm pretty thirsty too you know."

"Alright, let's just go." Evalyse pushed, and the coven flashed after Matt.

The scene was already a mess as the vampires arrived. Matt crouched over the neck of the second child, hissing in delight. Not a drop of blood deserted the ground; Matt had been too thirsty to waste any. But the furniture was broken and in pieces, smashed to bits, probably to frighten the victims. Zaax laughed, Matt always did like his drama.

In the corner the mother hid with the last child, tortured eyes pleading help. Zaax casually walked up to her, his red eyes wide with innocence. "Child, would you look at me please?" he asked, and the girl looked up fearfully at him. In an instant, her pupils dilated, becoming distant, "None of this ever happened, your family were mauled by a bear during camping, and you're the only survivor, you were left unconscious."

The girl closed her eyes and slept. Zaax grinned widely, flashing his teeth at the woman.

"Ma'am." He whispered soothingly.

The woman looked into his beautiful red eyes.

"You're sleeping, remember? You can't feel a thing, you're so tired." He comforted, stroking her pale face with his icy fingers.

Her breathing slowed, and Zaax took her head gently in his hand, and closed his cold lips over her neck.

"Sympathetic vampire." Matt wiped his mouth, watching, "They're going to die anyway, why not let them experience the pain?"

Zaax paused, licking his lips, "Shut up Matt." He growled, and resumed.

"The father's struggling." Matt observed, looking over at the man waving a shovel uselessly in Evalyse's face. "Hey Eva, turn on the charm!"

Evalyse looked over, her pretty face screwed up in a snarl. In an instant, she had smacked the shovel away and was feasting on the blood gushing from the artery.

Naminee had created a small time field around her victim, and was sucking at the blood hungrily, her eyes closed serenely. She could've been simply kissing the boy's neck.

"Hey Azariel, aren't you going to…?" Zaax looked over to his twin, leaning against a tree, her ivory lips untainted by blood.

"I don't really want any." She whispered, her lips pressing into her hard line. She wasn't breathing.

Matt was not as concerned as Zaax by this reaction, "Hey Azariel you serious? Can I…?"

Azariel gave permission with a wave of her hand, and in another flash Matt was upon the child, snapping his neck in a fluid motion and sucking at the neck in another. Zaax frowned and walked over to his twin sister, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just…want to see if I have what it takes."

"What it takes…to…"

Azariel sighed, her bloody red eyes on her brother, "What it takes to be like the Cullens." She shrugged, "To feed on animal blood instead."

Zaax frowned, his eyes wide, "Azariel…don't leave us."

"I won't." she smiled, "I just want all of us to try and…be like them. You're the leader Zaax, you can ask them to try."

"You can order them to try." Zaax smiled.

"We have made a pact never to use our talents on each other for wrong reasons, remember?" Azariel smiled, "Otherwise…we would've torn each other apart."

"Yes…with Naminee as our defender, Evalyse as our tracker you, me and Matt as our fighters…we present a threat to even the Volturi. They are afraid of us." Zaax smiled, "Yet I do so dearly wish to see the reactions of the Olympic Coven as well."

"You mean the Cullen Family." Azariel smiled, "They prefer that."

"Let us be on our way then, dear sister." Zaax grinned.

"Yes, brother."

"All done?" Zaax turned around and surveyed the scene, Naminee, Evalyse and Matthew stood neatly in line, licking their lips. "Ah yes, Matt. Pretend you're a wild bear, and lay waste to the camp please. Catch up when you're done."

Matt eyed the girl in the corner of the camp; he sniffed, and then sighed in ecstasy. Azariel rolled her eyes, "Look here Matt." She hissed, and Matthew grudgingly looked into her eyes, "Do not harm the girl," She ordered, and the vampire smiled.

"Yeah I got it."

"Let's move out." Zaax smiled.

The were through the city in little less than half a day, racing towards forks with incredible speed. It was still a week before they reached Seattle, and almost dark again when Zaax called them to a halt. "We hunt before we reach the Olympic territory."

"In Seattle?" Matt questioned.

"No, we'll try for mountain lions." He gave Azariel a small smile.

Evalyse and Naminee thought of protesting, but thought better of it. Matt was the only one not wise enough, "But you said we would never taint our pure blood by-"

"We'll try, because it's what Azariel wants." Zaax held his gaze steadily, "Just this once, Matthew."

The coven easily dispatched three mountain lions. In the end, it was Evalyse who wrinkled her nose at the smell. Matt was too thirsty to notice, and the vampires feasted quickly before moving on.

They moved slower now, Evalyse grazing her hand along the tree bark to read their past. Suddenly, familiar sweet scents drifted into their nostrils, and Zaax halted. "Naminee, get ready." He whispered. "All of you, start reciting time tables, the Cullens have a mind reader."

Naminee nodded, and stood in the front of the group, ready to pause time as soon as the Cullens entered into view. She stretched out her time field, covering the forest as the Cullens appeared from the trees, but strangely, they didn't notice, but walked on as normal. Alarm prickled at her brain, but she quickly concealed it, and began reciting the American laws in her head.

"Someone's shielding them." Matthew whispered, "It's coming from that girl like an elastic field. That's why Naminee's power didn't work."

The entire coven looked over to Matt in surprise, until Zaax smiled. "Carlisle Cullen, may I introduce my coven?"

"Please let Edward see your thoughts." Carlisle replied politely, his golden eyes staring unnervingly into Zaax's red ones.

"No." Zaax replied, "But I assure you we come in peace. We are the Colorado Coven."

"I've heard of them." Jasper spoke up, "They're an extremely talented coven, the Volturi have had their eyes on them for centuries, but even they didn't attempt to overthrow the coven, not with such a powerful leader." His eyes rested on Zaax.

Zaax smiled widely, showing his fangs, "Yes, but we promise not to use our gifts on you as long as Edward Cullen promises to leave our minds be."

"It comes naturally, harder to stop it really." Edward said politely.

"We can make it easier for you, if Mrs. Bella Cullen would please let down her shield. You are in no danger, I promise." Zaax opened his arms in peace, "I will merely demonstrate one of my coven's gifts on Edwa-"

"No!" Bella growled, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Slow to trust. Very well." Zaax sighed, "Azariel?"

She smiled, "Yes Zaax." Searching with her red eyes in the forest, she quickly found a bird, and stared into its eyes. "Come." She ordered, and the bird flitted onto her hand, "Fly to Bella." She ordered again, and the bird flew swiftly to Bella, who narrowed her eyes as it landed on her shoulder.

Jasper growled, "The power to induce absolute obedience, one of the gifted twins more powerful than even Jane and Alec, you are Azariel Nephilim, and you must be Zaax Nephilim, the one with the power to read, manipulate, erase, and recreate memories."

"Yes, I see that the vampires who were always warring had their eyes set on us too." Zaax smiled, "Let me introduce the rest of my coven, Evalyse, Naminee and Matthew."

"Abilities?" Carlisle asked, "Since you seem to know ours so well."

"We cannot tell you without knowing that you will keep our secret. One order from Azariel will do, as soon as Bella lets down her shield." Zaax said soothingly, "There's nothing to worry about, naturally. In fact, Naminee, go join the Cullen's side."

Perfectly calm, Naminee skipped to Carlisle and took his hand, placing his fingers around her neck. "Is this fine, Zaax?"

"Yes." Zaax nodded, "Now Bella, won't you please release your shield?"

"Do it Bella." Alice nodded, "He doesn't mean harm."

Grudgingly, Bella frowned. Matthew smiled, "The shield is gone."

"Azariel?" Zaax waved, and the vampire skipped forward. She looked into Edward's eyes. "You will not tell anyone, vampire, werewolf, or human included, of anything about any of my coven." She whispered, and Edward's eyes dulled, he nodded.

"Yes." He said.

And it went around the field until all were done. "I will let you read our minds, Edward." Zaax decided, "If it puts you at ease."

"It does." Edward smiled, "Welcome to forks."

"Naminee has the power to stop time. She can manipulate the duration and the area." Zaax listed, "Evalyse has the ability to read the past of any object she touches, and Matthew, our newborn, has found an ability just now. It seems that he is able to tell when a power is being deployed and what form it takes."

"Edward Cullen is scanning our minds, Bella is trying to stretch out her shield again, Jasper is sending calming waves and Alice is trying very hard to see our futures." Matthew reported with a grin. "Now they're all recoiling."

Zaax smiled, "No need to feel uncomfortable. But we're here because we caught a Volturi witness crossing our land. After reading his memories we decided to pay little Nessie and visit and congratulate you. We'll be staying a few days if you don't mind. Yes guys, I just made this decision, but I did want to observe their vegetarian habits." He paused, "If the werewolf would show himself, I would also be greatly pleased."

A great russet wolf stepped into the clearing, a young girl on his back. The Cullens tensed as time froze in place around the wolf and the girl, and they turned to see Naminee grinning. "I do dislike so many traps." Zaax sighed, "But I suppose everyone wants tricks up their sleeve." He waved a hand, and in an instant Azariel had given orders to both the wolf and Renesmee, demanding their promise of secrecy. Then Naminee released the time field, and the wolf snarled.

"No harm done." Zaax spread his hands as Bella snarled at him, "Precautions really."

"Please refrain from rash actions in the future, Zaax." Edward hissed.

"I apologize, my coven's used to making instantaneous decisions without me." He smiled, "Now, shall we return to your place so we can pay our respects to Nessie?"

The movement was swift, with Cullens coving all sides of the Colorado Coven, Carlisle was in the lead, flanking Zaax was Edward, Azariel was blocked by Bella, with the great Russet wolf beside them. Rosalie guarded Evalyse, Alice guarded Naminee and Emmett stayed by Matt, Esme and Jasper took the end.

Bella carefully took Nessie from Jacob, soothing her to let go of the russet fur. Jacob whined, he didn't trust these red eyes enough to phase back, and he hated Nessie being away from him.

"Her full name is Renesmee Cullen." Bella explained, "Jacob took the liberty in shortening it."

"It is a bit of a mouthful." Zaax smiled at Renesmee, who looked like a seven year old child. "Hello Renesmee, I'm Zaax"

The girl smiled, and extended her hand. Zaax closed his eyes as she showed him her memories. "Thank you, Renesmee." He whispered, and then looked up at Bella, "You share a strong bond." He smiled, "With Edward Cullen, it's very admirable Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Bella."

"Yes and it's a good thing too." He teased, "Vampires are ill at ease until they find a mate."

"Hey Zaax." Edward called, "Can I have a moment?"

"Sure thing." Zaax replied, "Bye Nessie-ah, Renesmee."

They left the house quietly, and in a flash, settled in the middle of the forest, "You had more than one goal coming here." Edward said.

"Yes, I wanted to see young Nessie, she's beautiful." Zaax complimented, "My twin sister Azariel wanted to observe your…feeding habits. I also wanted to see these legendary werewolves' packs at La Push. Then, drawing some information and…ah, go provoke the Volturi a little. Life gets boring when you don't have a mate as beautiful as your Bella."

"She is mine." Edward confirmed.

"Yes, naturally," Zaax replied.

"The meeting of the werewolves will be yours to arrange, we will send Jacob with a message, but their approval will not be influenced by us." Edward answered, "And I must warn you, I want none of the Cullen Family to be brought into any business between you and the Volturi."

"You've nothing to fear Edward, if the Volturi even _thinks_ of touching this coven; we will stand by your side. I saw the memories of little Nessie, and I only regret that we have not been contacted last time." Zaax sighed, "If you had invited us to testify as well, we could've saved Irina with Naminee's ability."

"We weren't close covens Zaax, and your location wasn't the most easy to find." Edward sighed, "Irina's loss hit us hard too, but Kate's found a mate in Garret."

"That's why we're here, to be close covens. Perhaps even like Tanya's family." Zaax frowned, "Though the Volturi fear the powerful. With the Cullen family, Tanya's family and the Colorado Coven joined together, they might take action. This time they will be fully aware of Bella's abilities as well. You need us for the surprise factor."

"Your gifts are truly powerful." Edward smiled, "We thank you for your allegiance, and apologize for the tension earlier. May I inquire your history?"

"Me and my twin sister were first turned, in the early 1900s, almost same period as yourself, Edward, a bit earlier perhaps. Naminee followed after, she was an artist who captured the moment so well…it probably influenced her power. She was turned by some other vampires who got out of control and we took her in. Eventually she hunted for and killed them of course, and we helped her through her early days. Naminee shares a strong bond with us, she knows that she owes her life to us, for if we were not there, the Volturi would've recruited her or taken her out. We found Evalyse next, she saw some vampires turn a person and asked us to do it to her…she was alone and had to take care of her children…we didn't want to say no. She had amazing control, and she was able to stay with her boys up until they grew old and she disappeared from their world. Matthew was just recently turned, Naminee has finally found her mate."

"I see." Edward nodded, "I know how it feels."

"No, no you don't." Zaax laughed, "You knew, but now you're too busy feeling other things."

Edward chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"Seeing the way you and Bella look at each other, the way Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie look at each other…even Naminee and Matt, it makes me feel like I'm intruding on their world." Zaax shook his head, "That's why I'm up for an adventure against the Volturi. When you've got the gifts as powerful as mine, it's hard to just use them to ease the pain of humans we kill. I've been meaning to ask you the locations of the Romanian Coven."

"We're not sure." Edward sighed.

"Ah, wait, incoming." Zaax closed his eyes, tempted, Edward reached out with his gift into Zaax's mind.

"_I want to go shopping with Alice, and Rosalie, can I?" _

"_Yes, of course."_

"_Oh, and uh, Matt's challenging Emmett to an arm wrestling, should I get Naminee to…?"_

"_Yes, please do, poor Emmett, Matt's a newborn. How's Evalyse doing?"_

"_Hanging out with Esme like old friends, she was talking to Bella about Nessie a while ago too, everyone's getting along fine, so don't go being a thorn in Edward's side okay?"_

"_Yeah no sweat, best buddies."_

"Best buddies?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

Zaax smiled, "Aren't we? Azariel and I maintain a mind connection type thing…probably because we're twins."

"Let's go see how the arm wrestling match is going."

* * *

Author's Note: What ya think? Leave me a note and i'll get back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two coming right up. *wink*

**Chapter 2**

**-**

Bella

They are very beautiful, the Colorado coven, their beauties were so different it was hard not to stare. Especially the twins, Azariel and Zaax, it made even Rosalie pale in comparison.

Nessie seemed to show a strange sense of fascination towards the vampires as well, she stares unblinkingly in the twins' direction, her long curly bangs hiding her eyes, her tiny fists clutching my shoulder, and from her body positioning, I know she is reluctant to face forward.

Just as our lives were beginning to settle, with the Vultori sparing us our death sentence, 5 strange vampires were thrown out of nowhere, intruding upon our territory. They said they were the Colorado Coven, and yet, even Carlisle never heard of them. Everything about them was so foreign, from the way they talk to the way they dress; it was like out of an 1800 movie. But something about them makes you want to know them better.

Jacob growled beside me, the only one seemingly unable to trust them, hearing his voice, Nessie reached toward him.

I sighed, passing Nessie along, personally, I agree with Jacob. They are so very friendly, but there's this twitch now and then in the back of my mind, that marked them off for some reason. It was as if, they wanted to –

Maybe it was just me, so I brushed that feeling away.

As I watched Edward talk to Zaax, a smile playing at his lips, this morning's events rushed back.

* * *

"Bella, guess what!" Alice chirped, throwing herself across the room, spinning and twirling while Nessie watched wide-eyed. Still hasn't fully learned the "Alice-style of walking"

It was the first week of forever, my forever with Edward, after our fate changed on that night. Things had gone so very smoothly like a happily ever after fairy tale. It was everything I could ever have wished for, doubled.

And hence from that night, the shape-shifters and the Cullens have developed this invisible bond I'm not sure anything could ever shatter them again. Jacob seemed content to spend every minute with Nessie, even if the smell of vampires probably burned holes in his nose already. But this morning, Sam, having gotten back together with Jacob, realizing that two Alphas could actually survive together without killing one another, sent Jacob off with an errand, much to his refusal to leave Nessie.

"What," I responded wearily, though I love my sister more than anything in the world. It's hard to predict her sometimes.

She stopped then, regarded me for a moment, and stretched her face into a huge grin. Picking up a vase, she danced across the room.

"Oh come-on bella, you have to admit you liked the wardrobe I so delicately stacked"

I choked then, as if vampires could really choke. The frighteningly revealing satins stashed neatly in the cottage Esme gave for my nineteenth birthday. I remembered how Edward chuckled at my reaction, I wondered if I'd have nightmares if i hadn't been turned vampire. I truly have an idea where this conversation was going.

"Alice-

"Since I found so many ruined garments in the garbage, I just thought you might need more" her mouth twisted into an evil smirk.

I gasped, now that Emmett's out of my sex life, Alice just uncannily butted in. For the love of-

I stuttered, remembering last night, and felt the blush that would never surface.

I heard Emmett laugh a booming laugh somewhere outside.

I muttered something under my breath.

Alice eyes sparkled, and mischief was evident here. And I sensed her smile at me, the smile perfectly perfected, but it faltered bit by bit, because her breath caught at that moment, and things seemed slow motion from then on. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's body crumple. In that sixteenth of a second before the vase in her hand dropped, I had a sense of deja-vu, as if my nightmare was staring all over again, as if the night when Alice left us was replaying itself. I acted on a whim, I sprang up from the couch, in a fluid motion, put Nessie gently down, and saved the fallen vase before it would crash into a thousand pieces again.

"Alice!" I gasped; my heart dropped a few notches, her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on the future, wide, filling her thin face till they seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of the grave from the inside once again. I was buried in the same terror and despair and agony of her familiar gaze.

"Edward" I cried, while holding Alice steady with my hand

In a flash, he was by my side, and I had to admit, our 25 pairs of chromosomes come handy ever so often. I can see from Edward's expression, he sensed a replay as well. His face took on a despairing look before he read what was in Alice's mind, and I was aware that the rest of the family was in the room as well, frozen, so still, just like last time.

"Edward," I choked, "is it the …."

The unspoken word was like a dreaded weight, and it settled like lead in the room.

"There's a group of vampires coming," Alice and Edward said, perfectly synchronized.

What I dread has almost been confirmed. I thought everything was going to be forever peaceful. There's a group of vampires, who else could it be but the Vultori? Have they not had enough? All the clans had left us, why didn't Alice see this earlier? Had they acquired a new skill to block somehow Alice's vision?

"But…it's not the Vultori"

-

Silence

-

It's not the Vultori

My heart seemed to beat again, though it should have long stopped since I turned Vampire.

Alice's eyes became aware again, her face was blank.

-

"Who is it then?" my voice was desperate

"The Colorado clan, 5 in all"

There was another long stretch of silence. We all looked at Carlisle expectantly, but he was just as surprised as we are.

"I've never heard of them." Carlisle said

"Nor have I" Esme said.

"That's too big a group to be missed so easily" Edward replied

"Does the Vultori know about them?"

"They must do."

"Why are they here then?"

"They are very strong" Alice frowned

"But they are friendly" Edward mused

-

There was another pause as all these settled in

-

"Why don't we go and meet them?" Emmett smacked his fists. A large crackling sounding very threatening

"Didn't Edward just say they are friendly?" I said

Emmett winked.

"I think it's a wise choice to meet them as well" Carlisle decided

Then, we all heard the padding of a familiar wolf flashing by our driveway, then the sound of him transforming back to his human body, followed by the rustling of cloth. He was very serious about the imprinting thing. Not a second was wasted.

"Jake" Nessie giggled, she heard him too

And sure enough, Jacob welcomed himself in less than a second's time

"What'd I miss" He huffed, and went straight to Nessie. His outfit ragged against his body.

Just as I was about to tell him, Nessie showed him all of it. She crawled from the sofa, dangling from his neck and giggled again, her small palm against his face while he closed his eyes, not missing one bit. And I blushed with a sudden realization about what happened before; inwardly begging Nessie would spare that certain detail where Alice and I had the conversation. But she was too innocent. I groaned, earning a curious glance from the rest of the Cullens, but a smirk from Emmett. Jacob would never let this go, a third party member in my o-so-very-private-life.

Rosalie snorted, casting a distasteful glance towards Jacob, "The dog has arrived at last, could we just get on with this."

Jacob ignored her, probably can't think of a blond joke right now.

* * *

I sighed, everything was happening pretty fast. I cast a glance to my right. And found the long black haired girl, Azariel staring intently at me. Her perfectly shaped face a bit hard not to look away, and there was something about her that can woo you senseless. Perhaps they were the prettiest coven I've seen so far. As I held her piercing red eyes, they sent a shiver down my spine. I shifted my eyes quickly, remembering her ability to command, and I shuddered.

I looked beside me, Edward was motionless as he flew beside me, he felt my gaze and gave me a smile. I stretched out my hand and felt the familiar tingling of fire run through us as we connected. I gave him a squeeze and he pecked me on my cheek. That's when I felt a second pair of eyes stare intently at me. It was Zaax, there was something about him that marked him out as a leader. I stole a glance and found him breathtakingly beautiful as well, his black hair spiked naturally just like Edward's. I would bet every girl in the City wouldn't be able to resist him. And that's when he gave me a smile, a smile dazzling just like Edward's. I forced myself to smile back, avoiding his eyes. Edward shifted uncomfortably, a low rumble in his chest; I held his hand tighter.

The rest of my family seemed at ease with the Colorado coven. Though Rosalie was a bit drawn back, she was curious as well. She and Alice were alongside Naminee, a pretty girl I find a lot like Alice. Carlisle and Esme seemed magnetic to Evalyse, I can't blame them, she was so serene and wise looking, the way she held herself was surreal it was utterly impossible.

I heard a crash, then the booming laugh of Emmett. I twisted my head and saw he and Matthew were wrestling while running at the same time. The newborn, heavy set boy, a perfect match to Emmett I find, was smirking as he threw Emmett to an oak tree, causing a thunderous roar.

"Stop it both of you." Carlisle said, "We don't want to attract attention."

The command was perhaps more immediate than I thought. Even without any specialties in Carlisle, he was to be respected.

I realized with a start that Jasper wasn't with us, and I nudged Edward.

"He's trying to get a bit more info on these guys." Edward frowned, but said nothing more.

We finally reached our house. Formal introductions were made, and the Colorado Covens settled in here, just like that. Though Azariel commanded no one to touch Nessie, I can often see the hungry looks coming from the newborn. It set my teeth clenching together.

As we learned, the Colorado Coven existed long before the Cullens. I find that a bit hard to take in, even Carlisle, having absolutely no info on them. They said they have to be kept secret, because of their special gifts. If the Vultori knew their whereabouts they could've gotten a lot more "unpleasant visits". They said they wanted to learn the Cullen's diet of surviving, as well, visit the largest vampire coven. It was unnerving that they knew so much about us, but we nothing of them.

"We wish to stick to your kind's diet" it was Zaax who spoke, "though what the process may turn out we may never know. But perhaps it could be an odd turn of events."

Carlisle looked intently at the boy, "We are very glad to help you, just like you said; maybe it could be an odd turn of events. But I have to warn you, not many vampires could withstand this kind of feeding style. And with such a large group…anyhow, I have one request."

"Anything," Zaax said

"We would ask you to keep off of the humans in our territory; you may hunt anywhere that's outside this area if you aren't accustomed to our flavour."

"Of course," Zaax answered with a wave of his hand, "we already have the honour of being accepted as guests, we would do anything to welcome our stay."

Was I the only one that found his voice had a second meaning?

I excused myself, trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts. And found Edward beside me as we walked to our little cottage.

"What's wrong Bella?" his soothing voice seemed to drain all tension away

I lifted my head, eyes meeting his, and lingered for a long moment. His golden eyes were deep whirls of emotion. Looking at them made my world spin. Edward's cool hand came up and smoothed out my frown, though we are the same temperatures now, it still felt distinct. His fingers traced my cheek, my eyes, then, finally my jaw line, leaving tingly fire trails.

"Don't you find them…odd?" I sighed, finding myself unable to word my thoughts

Edward was a silent a moment, then whispered

"They are…quite odd. But they don't mean harm Bella."

I sighed, "I'm overreacting again, aren't I? I just-

"Shhhh"

Edward silenced me with a kiss, it was gentle yet firm, holding meanings and successfully soothed my worries away, I returned his kiss, eluding the last of my worries away. My love for Edward still hadn't gone away with time, but increased with each passing second, nothing can separate us, it was bonded by too many conflicts, time, underwent too many difficulties that was hard to describe. Nothing can separate us, even if the heavens and earth would crash upon us, it would do no damage; our lives were intertwined ever since the day I came to Forks. My human life would not be forgotten as well, all the moment I've spent with Edward; it was what kept me alive. He was my world, and me his. Just like the Moon around the Earth, we revolve around each other, every passing second was blissfully happy with Edward by my side, I can't survive without him, no one can separate us…no one.

Edward reluctantly broke the kiss, earning a whine from me "Carlisle is calling for me." He whispered in my ear, "Don't worry too much, Bella" The way he said my name was enough to break my restraint and I kissed him one last time before he went away.

I watched Edward disappear through the clearing and longed for his presence again. The light from the sky were shattered by the tall leafed trees. Some landed on my exposed arms, glittering, and I can't help staring once again. I was overreacting. The Colorado Coven was friendly; I was worrying my head off because of the incident with the Vultori. I sighed and strolled on; suddenly I felt an unfamiliar presence behind me. I spun around and growled, finding myself face to face with Zaax, our nose only inches away.

I backed up. Surprised. How I didn't detect his presence caught me off guard. His handsome face was stretched in a dazzling smile.

"Sorry I scared you." His velvet smooth voice seemed hypnotizing.

I looked him in the face and found his eyes, unable to look away. I answered in an unsteady voice, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes darkened, and I answered in a defensive position

He took a step closer, and my body shivered in response. His eyes…why can't I look away? My shield will repel him right? But there's a flutter in my stomach

The trees were out of shape, what's happening? The only sound was his breathing.

Where's Edward?

Why can't I push him away?

I could feel his breath on my face, but I can't move. Why? I must get away. Is he using his gift? His breath was so sweet, I couldn't control myself as I breathed more deeply, and it sends my head spinning, as my body reacted with goose bumps. Bad mistake, now I can't feel my body anymore, and i melted under his gaze. His eyes were dulled in a deep crimson red as he leaned down, as he dipped his head and -

"Zaax!" I could hear a girl hiss, Azariel? "What are you doing!"

Then everything went blank, the last thing I remembered was Zaax's confused eyes stare at me.

* * *

"Bella?"

Edward

My eyes snapped open

"Are you actually sleeping?" Edward mused.

I looked through the window, it was night already.

?

This ringing in my head was unbearable. Was I actually sleeping? I don't feel like I've slept. The last thing I remembered was watching Edward go off and then…I came back to the cottage and then I fell asleep? Right, vampires sleep whenever they want. That totally makes sense. I tried to look through my memories, but as if jumping from one bridge to another, there's a dulled image, and every time I prodded it, it hurts. Wait, now I remember. I watched Edward go off, and then came back to the cottage, read lots and lots of books, and lay on the bed, remembering myself when I was still a human, I probably was too indulged in those memories. There's something off with this, but I accepted, it was good enough; sometimes my brain is just as mysterious as a cow in a ballet dress.

All these took less than a second to sort out. And I reached up for Edward.

"I wish," I grinned and kissed him fully on the lips, this I could never get tired of.

Edward sighed, his cool breath fanning my face, his sweet breath…there was a flash of something, in the back of my mind. But I slapped it away; never ruin a moment like this.

Edward was my world. Like the Earth and Moon, we revolve around each other. We love each other; no one could separate us…

…

No one

…

* * *

**Review people. The next chapter may take you for a spin.**


End file.
